


Love.

by rabbitking1



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gay, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Post-World War I, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitking1/pseuds/rabbitking1
Summary: A story in which Blake survives. In 1918 when the war is finally over, Schofield needs help-and Blake's family are more than happy to help.
Relationships: Joseph Blake/Original Female Character(s), Tom Blake & William Schofield, Tom Blake/William Schofield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Thank you.

Will felt his heart stop. He cradled his best friend who was bleeding out in front of him. 'I can't lose him!' Will thought.

"Tell my mum...I wasn't scared" wept Tom.

Will cupped Tom's cheek, he couldn't lose him. Tom was the only person here who had gotten him this far, he wouldn't of lasted one week if it wasn't for Tom's jokes, his kindness and his spirit. Will would've been driven insane if it wasn't for Tom.

Will's thoughts go back to the first day he met Tom. Will hadn't exactly gotten on with any of the other soldiers so as usual he found himself alone-that is until Tom introduced himself. Will never knew why Tom wouldn't leave his side but he was glad to have him as a friend. Tom was the only thing in his daily life that provided him any happiness. He only ever wanted to spend time with Tom. And now Tom was dying in his arms.

The stab wound was clearly causing a lot of pain for Tom who cried out "It hurts! It hurts so much Will!" It broke Will's heart to see him like this.

He could it, he could the life of Tom slowly draining away, in a few minutes tim Tom would breath his last and Will didn't know how he was going to cope. He couldn't complete the mission without Tom, he couldn't go on through this war without Tom. He didn't want Tom to di-

"Over here!" A soldier shouted, "We have a man injured here!" Soldiers ran to Will and Tom.

Will was speachless-was this a dream? This can't be real right? Miracles hardly ever happened during the war.

"What's happened?" asked one of the soldiers.

"Stabbed" was all Will could say (although he motioned his head to the now dead german soldier who stabbed Will).

"We can save him, we'll take him from here" said one of the soldiers.

"No! I can't leave him!"

"I assure you that he will be in good hands" said a mysterious voice. Will turned his face to see a man who introduced himself as Captain Smith. Smith asked Will what he and Tom were doing and Will told him everything about the mission.

"I see, well you come with my group, are vehicles are right there" he pointed at numerous vehicles completely full of soldiers. He then turned back to Will and said "You're friend will be fine with these men, they will get him somewhere where he can get the best treatment possible."

Will looked heartbroken at the thought of leaving Tom. Smith could tell as he said "I know you don't want to leave him but you have a mission soldier. You're friend will be fine."

Will knew he had to go. He then said goodbye to Tom (who was barely conscious).

"I'm so sorry Tom" Will whispered (and praying that Tom could hear him), "I've got to go. I promise you I will succeed, I will save your brother and I will come back to you, that's a promise. I still need to hear your funny stories, don't I? Don't you dare give up Tom, we'll be reunited soon!" Will sobbed as he bidded his friend goodbye, praying he would see him again.

As Will continued his journey solo as he sat in the truck, the only thought in his head was 'I don't care if I live, please save him, save Tom!'

A day later and Will had done it-he delivered the message! He was worried for a minute as Colonel Mackenzie didn't seem to believe him at first, until Will handed him the letter. Will was close to losing his cool with Mackenzie, who just seem to do nothing but insult Will. Will had just had the day from hell and he just wasn't ready to take bullshit like that, he had to leave quickly before he punched Mackenzie.

Will just had one more thing to do-find Joseph Blake. He went to tent where the injured were being treated and he prayed that Joseph was alive. The scene around him horrified him, he should've been used to the injuries of war by now but he didn't think he would ever get used to it. The visuals, the noise, the smell-it was horrifying. Everything around him was blood, death, screaming, wailing and rotting flesh. He just had to find Joseph, he just had to!

"Joseph! Joseph Blake! Has anyone seen Joseph Blake?!" Will shouted, although most of the soldiers ignored him. "Please, is Joseph Blake here!?"

"I'm Joseph Blake" Will turned around to see a man standing. Tom was right, the Blake brothers did look alike.

"I'm Will Schofield, me and your brother was sent here to deliver a message to Colonel Mackenzie."

"You know my brother? Is he here?" Joseph asked.

Will struggled to get the words out "...He got stabbed."

Joseph was already teary as he stuttered "No...he's de-"

"No!" Will interrupted, "At least not when I last saw him he wasn't. Some soldiers found us and took him to get medical attention, so he could be alive."

"I see" Joseph said.

Will said "He's alive, I just know he is!"

Joseph smiled "I think you're right." He then held out his hand to shake Will's as he said "Thank you, for looking after him, I know he can be a pain" the two chuckled. "Have you known him long?"

Will answered "Yes I have, he's my friend-well my best friend. I don't know what i'd do without him" Will didn't realise he was getting emotional.

"I'm glad he has a friend here, I know how worried mother was when he signed up. She'll be relieved to know he has someone to watch his back. I better writer a letter to my mother and aunt and tell them what happened. I just hope he makes it." Joseph began to walk away but then quickly turned out and said to Will "Thank you for what you have done Will, me and my family will never forget, we owe you."

"You owe me nothing."

"Well mother would be saying the opposite if she was here," Joseph giggled. "But i'm serious Will, if you ever need anything then me and my family would be honoured to help."

Will and Joseph bidded farewell and Will noticed a tree, 'I need a sit down' he thought. As Will walked to the tree and sat down he sighed heavily-he had succeeded his mission. Will was absoultely knackered. He had never been so tired in his life before. His legs and back ached, his breathing heavy and his eyes struggling to stay open. His mind flashed to the previous few hours-the sniper, the river, running the fastest he's ever done on the trench-he couldn't believe it all happened. His mind then thought of Lauri and the baby, would they okay? He prayed that along with Tom that those two would survive as well, it was just as hard to leave them as it was to leave Tom.

'I need to look at them' Will thought, 'their faces always helps me when i'm down.'

Will put a hand in his pocket to take out a small, metal tin. He would protect this tin with his life as it contained the most important item to him. Tom has tried for months trying to get Will to show him what was inside (and Will now thought that if Tom survives, he will definitely show him).

Will opened up the tin to view and hold what meant so much to him-two photographs. The first was one of his older sister Louise, the second was one of her two daughters (and Will's nieces) Clara and Alice. His sister and nieces meant the world to him, especially as the three of them and Will were the only Schofields left alive, as the other Schofields and Louise's lover had died. Will sobbed hard as he clung on to the pictures, he would do anything to see them again.

Will was relieved and happy. He was so relieved and happy. After what seemed like forever, he was finally told about Tom and it was good news-he made it. As a reward for his successful mission, Will was allowed to briefly visit Tom at a hospital where Tom was getting some much needed rest.

Will was at the hospital and was told where Tom's bed was. Will went to the location and saw Tom sleeping in his bed. He looked peaceful, gentle and beauti-

Will's thoughts were interrupted by Tom waking up. "Will!" Tom yelled and tried to sit up, but groaned in pain so Will helped him lie down. The two beamed smiles at each other.

"I'm so glad to see you Will."

Will smiled softly as he replied back "Me too Tom, I'm so happy to see you again." Will started to get teary.

Tom gently said "Hey, hey, there's no need for that."

Will sniffed "I'm sorry, it's jsut that I was so scared I was going to lose you. I don't know what I would've done without you."

"Well I ain't going anywhere Will, you're stuck with me now mate" Tom playfully added, causing Will to chuckle.

Tom then said "Thank you though Will, I heard about everything you went through and you did it, all those men and my brother are alive because of you, you're a hero!"

The two spent the rest of the visit simply chatting and it was wonderful. Tom laughed at all the funny stories Will was telling about their fellow soldiers. Will also told Tom that eeryone is wishing him for a speedy full recovery. Tom then decide to take his metal tin out of his pocket.

Tom immediately noticed it and said "Ah, your mysterious tin."

Will handed it over "Open it."

"Really?!" Tom was surprised.

Will shrugged "You've wanted to know for a while and I trust you Tom, you're my best friend."

Tom smiled and then opened it and saw the two photographs. He shrieked "Blimey Will, you never told me you had a wife and kids!"

Will laughed hard "Oh god no! They're my sister and nieces"

"Ah" Tom replied. "Thank you for showing me Will, I guess your only family left?"

Will nodded.

Tom said "I would love to meet them someday. And I would love for you to meet mine."

Will smiled "Yeah I would like that, I need to see the dog you speak so much of. Let's just hope this horrid war ends soon, eh?"

Will was then told it was time for him to go and join the other soldiers again. The two hugged each other goodbye and as Tom clung on to Will he whispered "It will be all over soon Will, I know it will."

Will prayed the same.


	2. 1918

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war was over. But life would still change for both Will and Tom.

It was 1918-the end of the war.

When Will first heard the news he thought it was a joke, a part of him felt the war was never going to end, his heart actually missed a beat when he heard the news, he just couldn't believe it. Will was not ashamed to admit that he broke down when he heard the news, as did many other soldiers. It was finally over.

Will and Tom hugged each other hardly, "Is this real Will?" Tom wept.

Will replied "It is, we're going home Tom."

It was the day Will was going to reunite with his siter and nieces and he couldn't remember the last time he was so happy. Tom was taking the train with Will. Will asked Tom why he was coming with him and not going to see his family but Tom insisted he must see Will's family and that Tom would still see the Blake's very soon.

Near the end of the journey, Tom randomly asked "Will...even though the war is now over, we'll still see each other...right?"

Will was genuinely surprised by the question as he replied "Of course, we're friends for life Tom."

Tom smiled at Will's response. A few seconds later Tom said "I must say, i'm really looking to meeting your family. I want to ask them how they put up with you for so many years."

"Ha ha, very funny Tom" Will said back, "I think i'll say the same when I meet your family."

The train was just minutes away from arriving at their destination, yet Will was shaking.

Tom immediately noticed and asked "What's wrong Will?"

Will sighed as he explained "It's just...it's been so long, what if my nieces forgot all about me? They're still young after all. They cried when I left but what if after all these years i'm just a stranger to them? Then there's the fact that sooner or later they're going to find out I killed people. I know it as I had to do but for them to know that their uncle killed people might make me seem scary to them, I don't want them to fear me. And then there's Louise who has been on her own looking after the kids. After her partner and the rest of the Schofields' passed away I was her only help and i'm worried that she's struggled on her own, especially as she told me before I left that shewas going to struggle to cope, she hasn't been the same since her lover, mother and father all passed away."

Tom held Will's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Will found it great.

Tom then assured Will "They won't care about that Will, they'll just be so happy to see you! After everything you've told me about them it seems that they all adore you. Your nieces are probably still too young to know all about what happened the last few years but when they do I promise that they won't blame you, they'll understand. And as for your sister, she'll just be glad to have a brother she can annoy again!"

Will smiled as deep down he knew Tom was right. A few seconds later, the train had stopped and Will was about to experience the moment he has wished for years.

The train immediately departed just after Will and Tom stepped off. Will only managed to take a few steps before two little girls jump on and pinned him to the gound as they hugged him.

"Uncle Will! Uncle Will! You're back! We missed you so much!" Yelled both of the girls.

Will (who was buried underneath the two girls) hugged them back and laughed out loud "Clara! Alice! My favourite girls! I'm so happy to see you both!"

The tears were already leaking from everyone's eyes, but Will cried harder when he saw and hugged his sister for the first time in years.

"I've missed you so much Will" Louise wept.

"Me too Louise, i'll never leave you again, I promise!" Will cried. The two continued to sob as they hugged each other.

The two broke apart and Louise immediately noticed Tom. Will introduced the pair "Louise this is Tom, Tom this is Louise. Tom's my best friend, pretty much the only person there who kept me sane to be honest."

Louise hugged Tom as she whispered "Thank you, thank you so much for being there for him. And i'm sorry you had to put with him as he can get very stroppy sometimes."

"No problem. And yeah tell me about it!" Tom said.

"Oi!" Moaned Will, causing everyone else to laugh.

Will then noticed something very unusual. Louise and the kids had a lot of bags and cases with them. But before Will could ask anything, Louise said "We need to celebrate your return, how about that cafe we love so much?"

Will agreed "The one mother and father use to always take us? Of course!"

Thankfully the cafe was nearly empty so there was enough room for everyone (including all of the luggage, something Will would have to ask about soon). At this point Will's family had only known Tom for an hour, but everyone was already getting on very well. Clara and Alice in particular found Tom (and his jokes) very funny.

"He seems very nice, i'm glad you made a friend out there Will" Louise whispered so that only Will could hear. Clara and Alice continued to laugh at Tom who was now using the food and the cutlery to act out jokes.

Will said "This is perfect. Me with my sister, nieces and best friend. Now I just can't wait to get back to the house."

Louise's smiled faltered.

Will noticed and asked "I need to know Louise, what's going on? Why is there so much bags and boxes and cases with you and the girls?"

Louise broke down as she cried "Oh Will, I don't know what to do!"

Will soothed her hands and said "What is it?"

Louise blubbered "It's...it's...the house me and the girls were kicked out yesterday."

Will couldn't believe what he was hearing "Say again?"

Louise sobbed as she said "Even with two jobs I just couldn't pay the rent. The landlord kept raising it and refused to give me extra time. I even tried to get a thrid job."

Will was angry "How could he? That was our home! He knew you were the only adult and that you were under pressure yet he didn't give a damn, i'm going to show him a piece of my mind!"

Louise begged "Oh no please don't Will! I just got you back and I don't want you in trouble. Besides you know he's much stronger than you."

Will then said "Wait, you said he kicked you out yesterday, did you spend last night on the street?!"

Louise shook her head "No, I managed to get a place for the night. His rents kept getting higher and higher so I only had enough money left for one night."

"That asshole!" Will growled.

Louise cried "What are we going to do Will? Me, you and the girls have no home and even with two jobs i'm just not making enough money quickly."

Will replied "We'll think of something...we'll...we'll..."

"You can all live with me" Tom interrupted.

Will looked at Tom like he was mad and said loudly "You what!?"

Tom replied casually "I said you can all live with me. My mother, aunt and brother will have no problem with that. The farm is big enough for room for everyone and I know there's jobs in town that both you and your sister can do."

Will was touched "Mate, i'm grateful. But we can't, it's..."

Tom interrupted again "Rubbish Will, you can and you will. I already know my mom will be fine with you staying. Joe told her everything you've done and I know she'll want you to stay."

Will replied "We don't want to intrude though..."

Tom said back "Rubbish. Look at least come to the farm and meet them, Im telling you, they'll be fine with you staying."

Will looked at Louise and the girls. He realised that there wasn't any other choice. He didn't want his family without a home. He then turned back to Tom and said "Well...it can't hurt to try."

Everyone then immediately made plans for the trip to the Blake's farm. As they were about to step aboard the train, Will whispered to his nieces "No need to be scared girls. We're going on a adventure!"

Clara said "I like your friend uncle Will!"

"Me too!" Alice added.

They all sat down on their seats and Tom flashed a smile at Will. Will's heart skipped a beat, Tom was just perfect, he couldn't of asked for a better best friend.


	3. New home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Schofields meet the Blakes.

The train had stopped in Tom's home town. Will, Tom, Louise, Clara and Alice got off the train with their luggage and Tom lead the way.

"The farm isn't too far away from here, just a few more minutes walking" Tom shouted to the group.

All Will was thinking was how grateful he was to Tom, but at the same time he was expecting rejection. Of course the Blake's wouldn't want four strangers living with them, he couldn't blame them. Will insisted to Tom that he would find somewhere else but Tom insisted back that his mother would agree to it.

As they walke to the farm, Will looked around to see what the town had to offer. Even though it was late afternoon it was still quite busy. There was a post office, a grocers, a bakery, a florist, a pub and so much more. It seemed like a nice, cosy little place.

An old woman stopped in front of Tom and gasped "Why, isn't it little Thomas Blake!"

Tom replied "Hello Mrs Cook. Guys, this is the lady who used to babysit me and Joe."

Mrs Cook then said "I think I speak for everyone in town when I say we're so glad to see you and brother return, we were all worried sick! Your poor mother and aunt have been stricken with worry, but they'll be so relieved to see you! In fact your brother is already there, I met him yesterday. Makes me so emotional seeing how grown up you've become Tom. I still remember the little boy who used to skip around town with his teddy bear and sing nursery rhymes in his sweater, you know the one with the little lamb on? Oh and have you told your friend about the time you were just six years old and you streaked..."

A clearly embarrased Tom interrupted "Erm it was lovely to talk with you Mrs Cook, but I really should be getting back to the farm."

"Why of course sweetie, see you soon Tommy dear!"

As walked away from a very red faced Tom, Will teased "So, you used to be a streaker Tommy dear?"

Tom begged back "Please...never speak of this again Will!"

The group had arrived at the farm. All Will knew about the farm that it wasn't a big farm and there wasn't that many animals, the main focus was the gardens, so much plants, fruit and veg etc. It seemed very cosy and warm.

Tom opened the door and was immediately pounced by a big dog, who Will assumed must be Myrtle who Tom mentioned many times.

Myrtle licked Tom as he cooed "Hey girl, it's me, i'm back! I'm so happy to see you again, who's been a good girl? Who's been a good girl?" He started to scratch behind her ears which made the dog wag her already wagging tail wag even faster.

A voice then boomed "Myrtle! Why are you making such a racket-" A woman stopped speaking the moment she entered the room. She cried as she ran to Tom to wrap her arms around to hug him hard. "My baby! You're home!" She wailed.

Tom cried back "I'm back mum, and I ain't leaving you ever again, I promise."

Will didn't want to interupt the moment, it was too emotional and heartwarming to see. The person who dd interupt the moment was another woman who entered the room as she yelled "Tom!"

Tom ran to the woman and hugged her as he greeted "Aunt Molly! I've missed you so much!"

"Me too dear" Molly wept.

Sarah beamed "Both my sons are home, i've never been so happy!"

Tom then decided it was time to introduce Will and his family, "Mum, Molly, this is Will Schofield, he..."

Will was taken aback when Tom's mother hugged him and said "Joseph told me everything about you. Told me how you looked after my Tom the past few years and how you saved Joseph's life. Thank you, thank you so much!"

"It's no problem Mrs Blake" Will said back.

"Oh call me Sarah."

Tom added "And behind him is his sister Louise and her daughters Clara and Alice. Mum the reason we're all here is becuase the Schofield's have lost their home. We've got enough room here for four more and I can't sit by and do nothing to help my best friend."

Sarah responded "Why of course, it's the least we can do after everything Will has done for us, it'll be my pleasure!"

Will and Louise sighed in relief, they had somewhere for them and the girls to sleep and that's all that mattered.

"Thank you so much, this means so much to us" Will thanked.

Sarah replied "It's my pleasure. Let me just call your brother Tom, he'll be happy to see you. JOSEPH! COME HERE PLEASE!"

A few seconds later, Joseph entered the room and immediately embraced his brother in a hug. "It's good to see you again brother" said a teary Joseph. Tom was also emotional as he said the same back.

Joseph then went to shake Will's hand and said "Thank you for everything Will. You saved my life and looked after Tom, i'm sure that wasn't very easy," everyone chuckled except for Tom who frowned.

Sarah said to Joseph "Will and his family need somewhere to stay so they'll be sticking with us for a while. It's the least we could do after everything Will did for us. I must say though Will, we only have one room available and only three beds will be able to fit in there."

Will said "Louise and the girls will stay there."

"What about you?" Molly asked.

Sarah had a idea "Tom, you're room is pretty big, i'm sure we can fit another bed in there."

"Um sure, okay" Tom replied.

Molly then spoke "Why don't the kids here come to the kitchen with me and help finish the cakes i'm baking?"

Clara and Alice seemed excited by the idea, "Yes please!" They said. The two followed Molly to the kitchen, where she promised she would show off the farm animals to the girls later.

Sarah said "I've got to finish something, Joe why don't you help Will's sister with her luggage?" Sarah then left the room.

Joseph finally had a good look at Louise, and he was smitten. "M'lady" he said politley why holding out his hand. Louise had a faint blush as she accepted and the two went away to sort out the new room. Both Will and Tom saw that there was a spark between the two.

"Right mate, let me show you my-i mean our room" Tom said.

Will and Tom walked into the bedroom where Tom froze when he saw a cat sleeping on the bed. "You!" he groaned as he narrowed his eyes, earning a "Meow!" from the cat.

Will was confused "Wit a minute, you never mentioned you have a cat."

Tom explained "I don't, she's Molly's cat. Her name is Emily. I don't talk about her because I swear she hates me, she always hisses and meows at me, she always tries to trip me over as well."

Will laughed the loudest he had in years "Oh my god! That's hilarious! Scared by a cat!" He clutched his sides as he continued to laugh hard.

Tom scowled "It's not funny! I'm telling you that cat has it in for me!"

A short while later Will had stopped laughing at looked at Tom seriously and said "Seriously though Tom, thank you. What you and your family have done is amazing, we're all so grateful."

Tom replied "Don't mention it. You saved mine and Joe's life, we'll never forget it."

Will and Tom stared into each other's eyes for a long time and with out realising it they were holding each other's hands. 'This is perfect' Tom thought, 'He's amazing, he's so kind, so caring, so beauti-'

Tom immediately backed away which surprised Will. "I'm just going to help mum, make yourself at home" Tom said. As Tom walked downstairs, all he could think of was 'You idiot! He's your friend! You can't think about things like that about your friend-or any man in fact! It's disgusting! You are disgusting! Don't ever have thoughts like that again! Will would be disgusted! Your family would be disgusted! Never think of stuff like that again!'


	4. Night time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom needs help, and Will is more than happy to help.

A few hours later and Sarah had called everyone for their first dinner together. Everyone had sat down and began to eat the roast dinner Sarah had made. Will could feel the smile growing on his face. It was a big meal but considering that Will, Tom and Joseph hadn't ate a proper meal in years it seemed deserved.

An emotional Sarah said "The first time in years i've had my boys home, this is the best day ever!"

"It sure is Mum, isn't that right Tom?" Joseph nudged Tom, who said with a mouth full of food "Yeah."

Joseph groaned "Finish your damn food first before you speak you pig!"

"Oi!" Tom nudged back.

Molly sighed "Only a day back and they're already arguing like kids again."

Sarah tried to change the subject and said to the Schofields' "So how have you found it settling in?"

Will replied "Great thanks, it's a lovely little town here. We've just finished putting everything in our rooms. I can't thank you enough Mrs Blake."

"Will I said it's no problem, we're happy to help. And remember, call me Sarah!"

Alice said in a quiet voice "Can we see the animals again soon?"

Sarah responded "Why of course you can my dear! I must say the animals seem to like you and your sister!"

A meow echoed around the table and Tom immediately froze. He turned around to see Emily by his feet, eyeing him and his food. "Go away!" Tom ordered but the cat didn't move.

Will said "I don't get it Tom, she really doesn't seem that bad."

Tom's eyes widened at Will "I'm tellling you, that cat is plotting something! She hates me!"

Molly rolled her eyes "Oh not this again, my Emily wouldn't hurt a fly, wouldn't you Emmy Emmy?" She cooed, which caused the cat to leave Tom for Molly and rub her head on Molly's legs. Everyone said "Awwwwwww" but Tom continued to narrow his eyes.

Sarah then suggested "You know you boys should really introduce Will, Louise and the kids around the town soon, give them a tour of everything.

"That would be lovely" Louise said. She then made eye contact with Joseph who winked at her, causing her to blush.

It was bedtime and Will and Tom were in their room getting ready to sleep. "This was honestly was one of the best days of my life, i'm so happy to be home." Tom then started to undress to change into his pyjamas. Will looked away but he kind of wanted to...look, Tom was handsome and-no! Will couldn't think of stuff like that. Tom is a man and his friend, it's wrong to think of stuff like that.

Tom (now dressed) noticed Will was quiet so asked "You alright mate?"

Will stumbled "Um...yeah...totally fine...just tired..."

Tom wasn't convinced but decided to let it go. The two lay in their beds silent for a few seconds until Tom said "Will?"

"Yeah?"

"I still can't believe this is real, the war being over I mean. Is this really real?"

Will smiled as he said back "It's real. We can finally live our lives again."

Will was sleeping. Everything was calm and quiet. That was until he was awakened by a noise that scared him. Will sat up on his bed and noticed Tom in his own bed screaming, wailing, shuffling and kicking under the duvets.

"NO! NO! STOP! I DON'T WANT THIS!" Tom screamed in his sleep.

Will bolted out of his bed and ran to Tom's side. He shook his shoulders as he shouted "Tom! Tom! Wake up Tom!"

Tom opened his eyes wide and stared back at Will. Tom then began to cry hard "I woke you up, i'm sorrry! I'm so sorry Will!"

Will wrapped his arms around Tom for a hug and rocked him back and forth to console him. He whispered "Hey hey, don't cry, it was just a dream, i'm right here, don't be scared, i'm here."

Tom relaxed in Will's arms. It felt nice, Will was so warm and soft. After a couple of minutes of silence, Tom's once heavy crying had stopped. Will decided to ask "What happened Tom? Did you have a bad dream?"

Tom nodded.

Will then asked another question, "Want to tell me all about it?"

Tom shuddered as he replied "I've been having horrible nightmares for a while now, but this one was so bad that I woke someone else up. My dreams contains many think that scare me, like the day I got stabbed and almost died, the amount of bodies I saw on the battlefield, the sund of gunfire, the smell and sight of rotting corpses, the screams of the injured and dying. I even get dreams of stuff that never happened but that are just as horrible, like losing Joe and losing...you."

Tom began to cry again. He was shaking violently and was very sweaty, he looked petrified. Will knew he had to help him, so without thinking he blurted out "Move your bed next to mine, you can sleep with me."

Tom looked at Will. 'Oh great, now he's going to think i'm a freak and it was a disgustin thing to suggest' Will thought.

"I...I would like that Will, thanks" Tom smiled.

"You sure!? I mean...you don't have to...I mean...you don't mind?" Said a surprised Will.

"I'm sure." Tom responded.

The two pushed Tom's bed next to Will's and both got in together. It didn't feel awkward, it felt...normal.

The two lay in bed. "Thank you Will, I already feel better" Tom whispered.

Will smiled "No problem Tom." The two quickly went to sleep, and it was the best sleep both of them had in years.

It was morning and without realising, both Will and Tom were curled up in bed. Will's arms wrapped around Tom's body and the two were in a spooning position. The two woke up and quickly backed away, but both hid smiles from each other as both secretly liked and missed the contact.

The two had dressed and were going down for breakfast. Tom put a hand on Will's shoulder and said "Thank you Will."

Will smiled back "No problem."

As two walked down the stairs, Will's heart beat fast and he felt butterflies in his stomach. He usually felt that way around Tom but it was only recently he realised that maybe there was a reason he always felt that way. He admired Tom, he cared about Tom, he lov-

'No! Don't think like that! You can't love him that way!'

As the two sat down for breakfast, Sarah greeted them "Morning you two! Oh Tom you do look handsome, someday you're going to make one lucky girl very happy!"

A very jealous Will ate in breakfast silence.


	5. Confessions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night that will change the lives of both Will and Tom forever.

It has been a week since the Schofield's moved in with the Blake's and everything was going fine. Both families were already getting on well together very greatly. Everyone was very happy.

Everyone was eating breakfast (except for Joseph and Lousie, who were constantly making eye contact with each other, everyone else knew days ago that they fancied each other). Sarah asked Tom "Ah so sweetie, I was having a chat with some of the girls in the grocers' and they all say their daughters are happy to hear you're back. Alway knew you were a hit with them, Thelma Hart says her daughter Samantha-you know the girl with a ponytail-won't stop asking for you and Sally Baker's daughter Claire has apparently had a crush on you since school! Same for her best friend Polly. Look at my son the ladies man! You've got to pick a date with one of them Tom!"

Will found it very hard not to show his jealousy.

Tom nervously laughed "Um, i'm not sure. I don't think I'm ready for something like that."

"Oh so you have all these girls fawning over you and you're saying no, does Tommy already have his eye on someone then?" Joseph taunted.

Tom stuttered "No...no I don't! There's um...no one, honest!"

Sarah insisted "Well if there's no one then it won't hurt to make a quick visit at the pub tonight."

Tom reluctantly replied "Fine, i'll go for a few minutes."

Molly suggested "Why don't you go with him Will. I'm sure you could find a future wife tonight?"

Louise agreed "Yeah, go on Will!"

A irritated Will replied "Um no thanks, not really in the mood." And then he excused himself from the table and went to his room. Will didn't know why he was so annoyed, it's not liked he can control Tom's life. Will then also knew he couldn't control his own feelings for Tom, it hurt Will that Tom could possibly fall in love with someone else tonight, Will didn't know how he would cope. He spent the rest of the day curled up in bed crying.

It was night time and everyone else was asleep (except for Will who lay awake in his bed and Tom who was at the pub). Will's eyes were puffy and his cheeks stained by tears, he cried for most of the day.

Will heard the door open-Tom was back.

"You weren't long. Had fun?" Will asked with a lack of interest.

Tom replied "Um...yeah...it was...alright."

"Found a girl huh?" Will asked in a clearly jealous tone.

Tom was taken back "No, no. But I think Mother and Aunt Molly are right, those girls were very flirty with me!"

Will closed his eyes shut tight to keep the tears from falling. "Right" he silently responded.

Tom noticed something was wrong with Will. "What's up mate? You've been acting funny all day."

Will huffed "Nothing."

Tom responed "Well there clearly is something wrong. Wait a minute...oh my god you're jealous aren't you? You can't stand the fact the ladies are into me than into you!" He chuckled.

Will snapped "Don't be so stupid!"

Tom said back "I'm right aren't I? God Will I always knew you thought you were better than me."

Will was hurt "I would never think of you like that."

Tom said back "It's true! You always thought lesser of me! You always thought you were better at everything! And now i'm in the spotlight you are now jealous of me!"

Will said "I'm not jealous of you!"

Tom stressed "Yes you are! You-"

"I LOVE YOU!" Will cried.

Silence. 'Oh shit.' Will thought, 'Why did I say that? He's going to think i'm a massive poof. He's going to hate me, he's going to tell everyone how disgusting I am.'

Tom marched towards Will and whispered "What did you say? Did you mean it?"

Will was scared. He didn't want Tom to hate him, but he couldn't lie, it's just how he was raised. He slowly nodded and flinched as he was expecting a punch. "I'm sorry Tom-"

He was interrupted by a kiss. Tom cupped Will's cheek and Will dragged themselves to the bed. The two lay down and kissed and carassed each other's bodies. Their hearts beated fast and the two began to take each other's clothes off. All that remained was Tom's shirt. Will was confused but then realised why Tom was nervous-the scar. Tom slowly removed his shirt to reveal the scar he got from the day he was stabbed. Will was proud as he knew that it must've been difficult for Tom to reveal his scar, especially as he doubts anyone else has seen it. Tom looked teary so Will leant forward and kissed the scar and said "You're beautiful, with or without it."

Tom lay on his back as Will stroked his cheek and asked "You sure about this?"

Tom simply replied "Yes."

The two then proceeded to make love. They were told by society that what they were doing was wrong and disgusting, but it didn't feel that way, it felt...right.

A while later and the two lay under the duvet with Will holding Tom in his arms. After a while of silence, Tom said "I love you too."

Will smiled and planted a kiss on top of Tom's head. Tom then asked him "So how long have you felt this way about me?"

Will admitted "I think i have for a long time to be honest. The day I almost lost you was the moment when I realised I viewed you as more as a friend, what about you?"

Tom blushed hard as he replied "Cheesy as it sounds I think I fell for you the moment I met you, even though you were such a grump!"

Will chuckled as he planted another kiss on Tom's head. Everything was fine, both men cuddled in bed Will stroked Tom's cheek. It was fine until suddenly Tom started to cry. A shocked Will asked "What's wrong?" as he rocked Tom back and forth to soothe him.

Tom wailed "It's just...we won't be able to be like other couples. I won't be able to hold your hand in public, hug you in public or kiss you in public, everything will have to be a secret. I can't marry you or have kids with you. If anyone finds out about us then that's it, our lives will be ruined. The whole world-including our family and friends-will hate us. We could die Will. We would have to love each other in secret, it's not fair!"

Will started to get emotional too as he continued to cradle Tom and stroke his hair affectionally. He responded "I...I...know this will be hard, but I want this so badly Tom, I promise you that we will be able to love each other without anyone else knowing. I will do anything I can to make sure this relationship can last through this tough world. We're going to be together until we're both very old and we're going to have the best life together, no one is going to ruin our happiness."

Tom sniffed "Wow, you really mean that don't you?"

Will kissed Tom as he said "Of course I do, I love you."

The two spent the rest of the night sleeping together cuddling, it was the best sleep the two of them have had in years.


	6. The morning after.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Tom wake up after their first night together.

The following morning, both Will and Tom lay cuddled together in bed. The sun shone brightly through the curtains and reflected on both of the boys. Will smiled as he looked affectionally at Tom who was sleeping, head rested on Will's bare chest, causing Will to smile wide.

Tom yawned loudly as he awoke and smiled when he made eye contact with Will. "Good morning Will."

"Morning Tom."

Tom blushed as he whispered "So...I guess it wasn't a dream, last night really happened."

"Yeah it did...you don't it regret it, don't you?" Will asked with a worried face and tone.

Tom kissed him on the lips "Definitely not, best night of my life." Will smiled brightly at that response. The two continued to snuggle tightly in the bed.

As time went by, Will reluctantly said with sadness in his voice, "I suppose it's time we got out of bed."

Tom whined "No! I don't want to. I want to spend more time with you."

Will chuckled "Me too, but everyone else will be having breakfast now and they'll be wondering why we're taking so long."

The two men walked downstairs (after a while kissing each other as they dressed up). It was too walk in the room without holding hands or putting their arms around each other's waist like most couples do. As they sat down at the table for their breakfast, they noticed that Louise was holding her chest from laughing too hard at a joke Joseph just told her. Joseph looked more smitten than ever, it was painfully obvious that the two liked each other...as in 'like like' each other.

A few minutes later, Louise sat up and said "Me and the kids are just going to the shop."

Joseph quickly stood up and stuttered quickly "Umm...i'll go too, let me help you!"

Louise blushed a dark shade of red as she said "Thanks." Joseph helped her out with putting the coats on both Clara and Alice. It was very sweet and the four of them already looked a little bit like...a family. Will and Tom did their best to hold in the giggles as it was quite amusing seeing these two adults being clearly smitten with each other. When the four then left the house, Will and Tom let out their laughs loud.

"God they're so clueless, aren't they?" Tom laughed, with Will nodding in response. Sarah and Molly then entered the room and sat across thee boys as all four ate their breakfast. Will and Tom secretly held each other's hands underneath the table throughout the entire breakfast. Now and then Will gently stroked Tom's knuckles and it caused Tom to smile the widest he had ever smiled. Sarah noticed it immediately and asked Tom "Ah, so I guess you met a special lady last night? Tell me all about her!"

Tom gulped, "Um...no one!"

Sarah was confused "Really? But you look so...loved up."

Tom was but he couldn't say it, instead he said "There was no one there that was my type mother, I actually left early" 'Boy I was glad I left early' he thought.

"Ah well, there will be more chances to find that special someone" Molly said.

'But I already have' he thought as he held Will's hand underneath the table even harder.

Later that day, both Will and Tom lay in bed together. "I love you" Will said.

"I love you too" Tom said back. A few minutes later, Emily the cat jumped on the bed to lie down on Tom's belly, causing Tom to groan and Will to laugh.

"It's not funny!"Tom snapped.

Will stroked Emily as he said "You're way too tough on her, she really doesn't seem that bad." Emily purred loudly.

Tom's eyes widened, "She's currently suffocating me!" Will laughed harder.

Will started to stroke Tom's hair affectionally "You're the best thing to ever happen to me Tom."

Tom sniffed "You're gonna make me cry Will!" Will then gave a quick kiss on Tom's lips. Tom asked in a scared voice "I'm just terrified about the possibility of someone finding out about us."

"I'll protect you from them Tom, I promise" replied Will.


	7. Secret's out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joseph and Louise get a big shock.

One month later and the love between Will and Tom was as strong as ever. They spent the morning-as usual-cuddled up in bed together and the sun reflected through the curtains on both of their bare skin. After the horrors of the war the two of them thought they could ever get over that trauma, but because of their new relationship they were both slowly healing together.

Tom giggled as Will pecked the tip of his nose to wake him up, "Oi!" he squealed.

"As much as I want to spend the entire day in bed with you, we can't" Will said.

"A few more minutes!" Tom whined as he clung on to Will tight, causing Will to laugh.

"Okay, we can stay a little longer" Will replied. He continued to cradle Tom in his arms and breathed in his scent. While the two were scared at first to start a relationship, it turned out to be the best decision the pair ever made. It felt so right being in love with each other, they knew that everyone else would disagree but the boys knew what they were doing was okay. Loving each other didn't feel wrong to each other, but despite that they knew that no one else could ever find out, plus people around the area were very religious so that alone meant they must keep their love a secret.

The two went downstairs for their breakfast. They sat down and began to eat and quickly realised that Sarah and Molly weren't there.

"Where's Mum and Aunt Molly?" Tom asked with toast in his mouth, earning a eye roll from Joseph who answered back "They left about twenty minutes ago, both have errands that will last most of the day." There was silence for a few seconds before Joseph spoke up again to say "Hey guys, can I ask for a favour? Today the girls are going around to play at their new friends' house and while they are there Louise has got to do some things and I said I would help her, would you two mind looking after the farm today?"

"Yeah yeah that's fine with me, what about you Will?" Tom asked (still talking while he was eating his toast).

Will nodded "Yeah no problem."

"Thanks you two!" Louise said. Will and Tom rolled their eyes as it was clearly obvious that Joseph and Louise were looking forward to spend the day alone together.

Fifteen minutes later and Joseph, Louise, Clara and Alice said goodbye to Will and Tom (Clara and Alice hugged both of the boys) and the young girls shouted "See you later Uncle Will! See you later Uncle Tom!" And Tom thought the girls calling him 'Uncle Tom' was the most adorable thing he had ever heard.

As the door shut, both Will and Tom were now alone. Will turned to Tom and asked "I've got to be honest, I have no idea what farm work is like."

Tom said back "It'll be easy no worry. Lucky for us it's quite a small farm and Joseph told me before he left that we don't have to do everything, just enough until everyone else gets back."

"So what jobs shall we do?" Will asked.

Tom said "I think we should do: feed all the animals, clean the stables, water the plants and crops and do a bit of cleaning. I think that should be enough. And who knows, if we get the jobs done quickly then we could go have some fun" he asked with a flirty tone and a wink as he placed a hand on Will's knee.

Will blushed and smirked as he replied "Well, let's get a move on then."

A few hours later and Will and Tom went back to the kitchen for a break after all of the work the two of them had done. The two had fed all of the animals their breakfast, did some gardening, cleaned most of the farm and some other things.

Will wiped the sweat and dirt from his face and then got himself a glass of water as he gasped "So...exhausting!"

Tom drank his water very quickly as he replied "I'm used to it as me and Joseph have helped out Mum and Molly for years. I forgot you're kinda new to this!"

Will waved his hand "It's fine, it's fine. I kinda need to help out after you and your family gave me and my family a new home."

Tom interrupted him "Now now Will i've told you, you don't have to do anything in return for us, invinting you here was the least we could do after all you have done for us."

The two spent some minutes having a rest, beforea still sweaty Will took off his shirt to cool himself, followed by Tom who did the exact same thing.

Tom said "You know...we could have a little fun before getting back to work" he added a smirk.

Will smiled back "It's like you can read my mind." The two shirtless men stood up and immediately began to kiss hard. Tom jumped up and wrapped his legs around Will's waist as the kissing intensified. The two moved their hands all over each other's body and shuddered at the contact. The two broke apart for Will to say "I love you Tom" and Tom replied with "I love you too Will!" The two began to walk away (heading for upstairs) when they paused the moment they saw Joseph and Louise who looked back at them in shock.

Will felt sick, he couldn't believe this was happening. Tom already had tears eaking from his eyes as he breathed fast with nerves.

Louise stuttered "W-w-what's going on!? Did you two just..."

Joseph asked in shock "What...were you two...doing..."

Tom couldn't take it, he cried hard and ran through the back yard to the garden. "Tom!" Joseph yelled as he ran after him. Will was going to go too but Louise went up to him and said "Let's head upstairs to talk about this."

A very shaky Will slowly followed Lousie to his room and the two sat down on his bed. Louise stared at the bed with her eyes wide, Will swore to himself as he realised that he and Tom forgot to seperate the beds like they do every morning, the joined beds would now confirm Louise's suspicions.

Louise asked quietly "...Will...what was that downstairs?"

A pale looking Will stared blankly as he stayed silent, he didn't know what to say.

"Will?"

Will continued to stare and stay quiet."

"WILL!" Louise demanded to get his attention.

Will burst into tears. He shook violently and felt sick. He rested his head on Louise's lap and she tried too calm him by stroking his hair and whispering "Shhhh."

After a while Will had calmed down a bit. Louise then asked him again "Tell me Will."

"I love him!" Will wailed, "I know I shouldn't but I do! He is the love of my life!"

Louise seemed lost for words and the room was silent for what seemed like forever. Eventually, Louise spoke up and said "...How long?"

"Not too long."

"I mean how long have you been in love with him?"

Will took a deep breath and said "Honestly? For years."

"You do know what would happen if people found out? Homosexuality is considered a sin, many people will hate you both if they knew. You could be jailed or castrated, you may never get a job, you could be killed!"

Will remained silence. Louise asked "You really love him, don't you?"

Will nodded "I do, I want to spend the rest of my life with him."

There was more silence. After another long pause, Will asked "Tell me, you're disgusted aren't you? You hate me, you're sickened by me, you wish I was dead..."

Louise responded "Society tells me I should be, but...i'm not. It actually all makes perfect sense, you two are perfect for each other! I can't believe I never noticed"

She giggled when Will's jaw dropped, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Are you serious?!" He asked.

She nodded and held his hand, "You're my brother Will, i'll love you no matter what." The two shared a hug. She then added "But you do know you're going to have to keep this a secret, what you two are doing is considered by many as the biggest sin of all."

Will sighed hard "I know. Thanks for accepting me Louise, I love you." They hugged again and Will then said "So...what's going on with you and Joseph?"

Louise blushed hard as she stuttered "I...I...I...I don't know what you're talking about. Why did he say something?"

Joseph ran outside in the back to find Tom. He found him quickly as he heard crying from one of the stables. He opened it to find Tom kneeling down next to a cow while crying.

"Daisy was always your favourite" Joseph said as he knelt down next to Tom. There was silence until Joseph said "So, I presume you two weren't playing a game."

Tom said nothing. Tears stained his cheeks and he was very pale. He looked empty.

"You going to say anything buddy?" Joseph asked as he nudged him slightly to get his attention. Tom then suddenly burst into tears and Joseph hugged him to console him. "Please don't hate me!" Tom wailed.

Joseph was confused, "Why would I hate you? I mean you can be incredibly annoying, can be very lazy and have a terrible sense of humour, but I don't hate you."

Tom looked at him with a confused expression on his face, "What? Don't joke with me Joe!"

Joseph was now the one who was confused, "I'm not. Look i'm not going to lie, I wasn't expecting to see what I saw just now, but you know what Tom? I don't care, I'm probably one of the very few people not bothered about homosexuality, i've always thought that way about it."

Tom's jaw dropped with shock. Joseph continued "It never bothered me because I know it's all about love, why should I disapprove of love? I presume that's what you and Will have, love?"

Tom nodded, Joseph smiled as he said "I thought so, when I think about it it was just so obvious, I can't believe it took me this long to realise to be honest."

Tom sniffled "I love him so much but...i'm scared. If people found out then that's our lives ruined, it could ruin your life too if they found out you support us-"

Joseph quickly interrupted with "I couldn't care less, you're my brother Tom and i'll protect you, I love you. I want you and Will to have the best life possible, you both deserve it after what you two have been through."

There was a few minutes of silence before Tom spoke up and said "So you really don't have problem with this? You're not disgusted?"

Joseph replied "Of course not. I know the majority won't accept you two but I promise that I do, I don't care what you do Tom I just want you happy. You could've died, you can love whoever you want as long as you're here with me and not dead instead!"

Tom said back "Thanks Joseph." He hugged his brother.

Joseph hugged back as he said "No problem Tom and if anyone does have a problem then they can deal with me first."

The two decided to head back to the kitchen, where Will and Louise waited for them. Will and Tom immediately hugged each other and Louise and Joseph reassured the pair that they would support them.

"What about Mum and Aunt Molly?" Joseph asked.

Tom replied "I want to believe they willbe fine with it, but almost everyone in the world would think me and Will are the worst humans on the planet, and many of them would be people many thought would be tolerant. Many people like me and Will probably told family and friends believing the would be accepted but got the exact opposite, I don't want to risk them hating me, I don't want them disappointed in me."

"They won't" Joseph said, "but it's your choice and I won't force you two to do something you're not comfortable with. But guys, you're going to have to keep this secret from everyone else, we can't risk what would happen if this becomes public knowledge."

A few hours later and everyone was eating dinner. Sarah asked Tom "So, anything happened today?"

Tom gulped, he answered nervously "Um...no, nothing."

Sarah didn't believe him but wouldn't push it-for now.


	8. Tom's big decision.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom makes a big decision.

One week later, and Will and Tom was as loved up as ever. At the same time though, the two were getting more and more anxious. Joseph and Louise knew their secret and thankfully for the boys they were fine with it, but if one more person found out then that could be it, their whole lives could be over.

Will and Tom lay in bed together early one morning. Tom slept peacefully while Will was already awake with Tom's head resting on his bare chest. Will had been struggling with sleep lately, Joseph and Louise had already found out his big secret and he kept panicking what would happen if anyone else knew. Would he and Tom be beaten up? Jailed? Killed? The possibilities terrified him.

Tom yawned and fluttered his eyes open to see Will looking down at him. "Morning babe, what's wrong?" Tom asked.

Will sighed "Just...stuff..."

"Is it about what I think it is? Joe and Louise accepted us Will! They still love us!"

"I know but what if anyone else finds out? We're so lucky we have two people knowing who supports us but the majority of the world would hate us if they found out."

Tom's mood immediately dropped as he knew Will was right. After a minute of silence he stuttered as he asked "D...do you think Mum and Aunt Molly would hate me if they found out?"

Deep down Will believed they would accept it, but he couldn't say it for certain. There are many nice people in the world who would change the moment they found out about Will and Tom's relationship. Will asked Tom "Do you want to tell them?"

Tom sighed "Of course but we both know deep down they may reject us, kick us out even. I don't think my mum and aunt would do that but I bet a lot of people in my position said the same thing before disaster happened."

Will understood. Will felt the same about Louise and that's why he didn't actually want to tell her, but thankfully her finding out didn't end up as bad as he thought it would be.

"Well it's your decision Tom and i'll support you no matter what" Will said as the two shared a kiss. They then got out of bed and got ready for breakfast.

As they got to the table, they sat down with everyone else to eat breakfast. Out of nowhere Clara asked "Mummy, you weren't in our room last night, where were you?"

Silence. Louise and Joseph looked incredibly awkward.

Alice then said "I saw Mommy go into Mr Joe's room, I saw her leave their this morning."

Louise and Joseph looked like they wanted to die on the spot. Will, Tom, Sarah and Molly couldn't hold in their laughter.

"What's so funny?" Clara and Alice both asked.

Molly calmed down and responded "Oh it's nothing dearies, it's just that I think you'll be expecting your mum to be spending nights in Joseph's room from now on."

Both of the girls were very confused.

Molly then added "But now you get your own room, isn't that exciting?"

Both girls seemed happy with that. After they finished breakfast, Clara and Alice took Myrtle to play in the garden.

After everyone had calmed down from laughing, Tom asked "So, how long as this been going on?"

Joseph and Louise still looked very embarrassed. Joseph eventually answered "Only a few days." Louise nodded.

Tom rolled his eyes as he said "Well it's about bloody time, everyone knew you both liked each other."

Sarah nodded in agreement "Yes sweeties, why just the other day me and Molly were saying what a great couple you both would make." Molly nodded too.

Louise giggled "I didn't realise it was so obvious." She and Joseph now felt comfortable enough to hold hands.

Sarah said "Joe dear you must take her out on a date tonight!"

Joseph told them that he had already planned too.

Sarah then said "Awwwwww my Joey has found someone. Just you to go Thomas!"

Tom, Will, Louis and Joseph shared awkward glances with each other. Sarah and Aunt Molly would be fine if they knew about Tom and Will's relationship...would they?

Later that night, Sarah and Molly left to go to their weekly book club while Joseph and Louise went for their date. Will and Tom were left to look after the kids and the animals.

The four humans decided to play a board game, with Myrtle sleeping on Tom's lap while Emily purred inbetween Alice and Clara. Will couldn't help but laugh that Tom was losing pretty badly to the two young girls.

They must be cheating" Tom grumbled as the other three giggled.

Will responded "Now now Tom, no one likes a sore loser."

"That's right Uncle Will!" Clara said.

"Don't worry Uncle Tom, i'm sure you'll do better soon!" Alice encouraged. Both Will and Tom found it so sweet how Clara and Alice both called Tom their uncle.

Myrtle snored and Emily yawned as time went on. Will then decided to ask the girls "So, your Mother told you about her and Joe at lunch time I heard."

Clara nodded "Yes, she and Mr Joe are dating."

"I like him, he makes Mommy very happy" Alice added.

Clara asked "Yep, they're in a relationship just like you and Tom!"

Tom choked on the drink of water he was drinking while Will's jaw dropped. After a few seconds of silence, Will stuttered "Wh..what...what...on Earth are you on about?"

Clara responded "Well Mummy said that when two people are in love that they are both so very happy with each other and are always together. They make each other smile and they can't stop looking at each other. She said you just know when two people are in love. That's you and Tom, right?"

Alice added "Yeah and Mummy say couples hug and hold hands and both me and Clara saw you do that in the garden last night."

Clara then said "That means you're both in love with each other, isn't it? You're a couple like Mummy and Joe are."

Will smiled as he responded "N-no, me and Tom are not a couple."

Tom nodded in agreement "Yes, you must be mistaken."

Alice was confused "But...but I was so sure, you seem perfect for each other!"

Will responded "It's just that...two men or two women can't be in a romantic relationship."

Clara frowned as she asked "Why not?"

Will explained "Well a lot of people don't approve of it. A lot of people thing it's wrong and disgusting and a disgrace. They say God wouldn't approve."

Clara interrupted "That's wrong, God loves us all no matter what."

Will was proud of that response "You're right Clara, unfortunately many people don't see it that way. If two men or two women were in a romantic relationship they could get a lot of hate. Lose their jobs, get beaten up, jailed or...even die."

Alice was confused "That's not right. Why would people be so horrible?"

Will said "It's just the world we live in."

After a minute of silence, Alice said "Well I still think you two would make a lovely couple, you look in love to me."

"And me!" Clara added, "I wouldn't be ashamed if you two were in love, i'd think it'd be sweet, you two would make a lovely couple."

Will beamed "Awwww thanks girls. But you're mistaken, we're just best friends." Will wanted to tell them, but if his romance with Tom ever got public then he would fear what the affects would be to the girls."

The two girls yawned and Will and Tom took them to bed. Will noticed Tom had been pretty quiet.

Later that night and Joseph, Louise, Sarah and Moly returned. Joseph and Louise's date clearly went well as Joseph obliviously walked through the door with lipstick stains smeared all other his face.

Everyone was now in their bedrooms. Will wrapped his arms around Tom as they lay down in their bed embracing. Both Myrtle the dog and Emily the cat decided to spend the night in the boys' bed.

Tom was still being unusually quiet, that was until he quietly said "They said they would still love us."

Will asked "Huh?"

Tom replied "The girls. When they thought we were a couple, they said we were like any other couple and that us being a couple wouldn't be a issue for them."

Will replied "They have always been very open minded girls, shame the rest of the world isn't like them."

A few seconds of silence passed until Tom spoke up "I've been thinking, I need to tell them. I can't live my life without telling them, they have a right to know. I'll tell them tomorrow just after lunch, I just hope they don't hate me."

Will was confused and asked "Who?"

Tom simply replied with "Mum and Aunt Molly."


	9. Coming out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom has a important conversation with Sarah and Molly.

The following morning and Will and Tom were wrapped in each other's arms. Tom had hardly slept due to nerves of what he was planning to do later in the day. He felt sick but he was committed to go through with it.

"You're shaking Tom" Will said.

Tom breathed hard as he responded "I'm fucking terrified to be honest Will."

"If you're nervous then you don't have to do this" Will suggested.

Tom replied "No, no I have to do this, I want to do this."

Will kissed the top of Tom's head as Tom continued to shake. "Don't be scared, i'll be there with you."

Tom calmed down a little bit as he heard that, "Thank you Will" he said.

It was breakfast and while Sarah, Molly, Clara and Alice were out of the room, Tom asked Joseph and Louise if they could take the kids out of the house after lunch as he told them what he was planning to do.

"Sure bro, we could take them to the park as then to the bakery for a treat." After a small moment of silence, Joseph spoke again "I'm really proud what you are doing Tom, Dad would be proud."

Tom scoffed "Oh come on Joe, we both know Dad would be embarrassed of me, would call me a freak and kick me out the house. He woud be ashamed of me."

Joseph responded "We both know that's not true Tom." Tom simply rolled his eyes in response.

Before the brothers could continue to bicker, Louise interrupted and changed the subject "I think what you're doing is really brave. I'm sure your Mother and Aunt will feel the same."

Tom smiled as he said "Thanks Louise." Tom's smile then quickly faded "Joe, what if Mum kicks me out?"

Joseph reassured his brother "You know full well that Mum would never do that."

Before anything else could be said, Sarah walked in the room. She quickly picked up on the tension as she asked "What's up."

Joseph shrugged as he replied "Oh nothing Mum."

Sarah wasn't convinced but decided not to ask. She then told everyone "I just got a letter from one of the families who bought one of Myrtle's puppies, it sounds like the little pup is fitting in well!"

Will said "That's right Tom, you got a letter saying Myrtle had pups when we were at the war."

Tom whined "Ugh I would've love to see them in person, I love puppies!"

The Blakes' and Schofields' had just finished their lunch, it was time for Tom to tell his Mother and Aunt his secret. He gave a glance to Joseph and Louise. Louise then coughed loud to get the kids' attention and said "So girls, it's such lovely weather today that me and Joe thought you'd like to go to the park? We could take Myrtle and if you're both good girls then we could get a cake from the bakery? Maybe a quick visit to the sweet shop as well?"

Both girls excitedly screamed "Yes!" and quickly jumped out of their seats to get their shoes on. Tom and Will walked with Joseph and Louise to the door."

"See you later Uncle Will! Uncle Tom!" Both girls squealed.

Will chuckled "See you soon girls!"

Joseph and Louise both embraced Tom and Will in a tight hug. All four held each other so close and Tom was scared to lose contact. Sensing his brother's nerves, Joseph asked Tom "You sure you want to do this? I can stay if you want."

All four broke apart as Tom shook his head "Nah, go and enjoy your day out, anyway i've got Will with me so i'll be fine...I hope." Will squeezed Tom's hand hard to calm him.

Louise wished Tom good luck and assured him both her and Joseph would always be there for him and Will. After that conversation, Joseph and Louise had left the house with Clara and Alice.

A very shaky Tom returned to the kitchen and he and Will both sat next to each other across from Sarah and Molly. Sarah and Molly were too busy chatting and drinking their tea to notice Tom shaking violently. Tom then coughed which caught both women's attention, their faces showed immediate concern once they saw Tom's nervous state.

Sarah panicked "Tommy dear, what's wrong?"

Tom stuttered "Um...Mum...Aunt Molly...i've got something...important...to tell you..."

Molly asked "What is it honey?"

Tom struggled to get the words out "Well...um..."

Sarah shrieked "Oh my god, are you ill darling? Is it your injury from the war? Are you dying?" She started to well up.

"No! No! It's nothing like that! I'm not dying or ill!"

"Then what is it dear?" Molly asked, her too now getting worried.

Tom closed his eyes shut and was struggling to breathe, he felt sick and felt he was going to faint any second from now. Will saw Tom's hand on the table shake violently and grabbed it to calm him down. Will stroked Tom's thumb to soothe him and whispered "You can do this, i'm with you, i'll always be with you."

Tom took a deep breath, opened his eyes and spoke the words without thinking "I love Will."

Sarah and Molly were left puzzled, Molly said "Well of course you do, he is your best friend."

Tom shook his head as tears began to pour from his eyes "No. I'm in love with Will. We're a couple. I'm...i'm gay" He sobbed.

Sarah and Molly were left speechless, both women's mouths were wide open in shock.

Will held Tom's hand harder as he Tom asked both women "Are any of you going to say something? Anything?!"

Silence.

Tom broke down in tears as he wailed "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I should've kept it a secret. I know i've brought shame to the family and that you're disguted to even be in the same room as me. You probably wish I died back in 1917-" Tom continued to wail as Will wrapped his arms around him and rocked him back and forth to comfort him.

After what felt like an eternity (actually only 90 seconds) Sarah and Molly both stood up and said "Thomas, come here now."

Tom stood up shakily and walked as slowly as possible. He knew it was serious as he was only called Thomas when something serious was happening. He finally approached the two women and close his eyes shut. He flinched-expecting a slap-and was awaiting the shouting and him and Will being kicked out of the house. What actually happened though is something that Tom would never forget. Both women wrapped their arms around Tom to give him the biggest hug he had ever receieved-even bigger than the ones he got from Will. Tom was speechless.

"I'm so proud of you!" Sarah cried.

"We both love you no matter what!" Molly added.

The three broke apart and a still gobsmacked Tom stuttered "But...but...I thought you both would be disappointed in me...you don't hate me?"

Sarah gasped "I would never hate you, you're my son! If I hated you then I wouldn't be a very good Mother, wouldn't I? Look Tom, I know what you and Will are doing is not approved by...well pretty much the majority of the planet, but I don't care! You almost died in 1917, love whoever you want in your life, I just don't want you dead! You and Will deserve all the happiness in the world after what the two of you went through."

Tom sniffed some more tears "Mum, thank you, I love you and love you too Aunt Molly."

Molly grinned and shed sme tears of her own "I couldn't give a toss of what anyone else thinks about your love life, you're still alive with us and that's all that me and your Mother cares about. The same for Joseph and Lousie when they found out-"

"They already know" Tom interrupted, they were completely fine with it and it was knowing that that led to me deciding to tell you both. Are you both absolutely sure that you're fine with this?" Tom asked, still believing that this was a dream.

Sarah stroked her sons' cheek as she said softly "Yes, we both love you know matter what. I don't care what society says, I just want you to be happy. You are happy, yes?"

Tom beamed at her "Yes, very happy."

Sarah beamed back "I can tell. Will, come here." Will walked over to the other three as everyone cuddled for a big hug.

Sarah said "Thinking about it, it all makes perfect sense. You two really do seem loved up and you're both perfect for each other! Thank you for making my son happy Will!"

Will smiled wide as he responded "He makes me happy too." The two boys held their hands together.

Molly then broke the silence "I hate to be the one to say it, but you do know that no one else can know about you two, it will have to be a secret, you don't want to know what would happen if this becomes public."

Will nodded his head "We understand. No one will ever know."

After a while, the boys decided to head to the pub. As they closed the front door behind them, they gave each other a very brief kiss.

It was late one night. Both Clara and Alice were in bed asleep while all of the adults had a drink of tea at the table.

"I told you Mum would love you know matter what" Joseph said.

Sarah nodded her head "I'll love both of my sons-and their partners-no matter what."

"Gonna tell the kids?" Joseph asked.

Louise said "The girls would be fine, but wait until they're a little older. They're both so young that they could accidently tell someone without realising."

"Agreed" Molly said as she stroked Emily the cat.

Will also agreed "I don't want mine and Tom's love to ruin their life as it will if people find out. I'll tell them when they're older. Besides, they're both terrible at keeping secrets."

Louise giggled as she said "All kids are."

Suddenly the front door knocked. Everyone was surprised as it was late. "I'll get it" said Sarah. Sarah got to the front door and opened it to see eight people (everyone she recognised as people who live in the village) were there, all eyes staring at her. "Mr Jones, Mrs Beckett, everyone, what is it? Has something happened?"

A middle aged man with a beard said "We've heard some rumors today."

"Rumors?" Sarah asked.

"Yes" said a man Sarah recognised as a regular at the pub, "You see, Mr Temple here said he saw two men kissing on their way to the pub and while he isn't certain he says they looked a little similar to your youngest son Tom and his friend." The Ninety year old Mr Temple nodded in agreement.

"So is it true? Is your son a disgusting faggot?" A small, skinny women asked with nastiness in her tone.

A shaken Sarah responded quickly "You must be mistaken, Tom and his friend Will were here all day. They never left the house, my sister Molly can vouch for them."

"Hmm" Mr Temple grumbled, but everyone decided to believe her, "Sorry for the misunderstanding" they said.

The tallest man, Mr Jenkins said "That's a relief, don't want disgusting poof here in the village" The other seven people nodded in agreement in front of Sarah.

A young woman added "Yes that's right, people like that don't deserve to even breath! Well Mrs Blake, tell you're family to let us know if you and them ever see something disgusting like two queers kissing. This village are all in agreement that we'll sort those freaks out and we'll punish them accordingly." All eight people left after that and Sarah closed the door shocked, she always considered those people as very nice, but clearly she was wrong.

She returned to the table and realised that everyone else had heard the conversation. Will simply said "Thank goodness the pub was empty, no one can claim we were there instead other than the landlord and luckily he seemed a bit drunk today."

Joseph assured both men "We'll do everything we can to make sure no one finds out, we promise." Louise Sarah and Molly nodded.

Tom sadly said "I'm so scared...if they find out then all of our lives are ruined, i'm so sorry for bringing you all into this!" he cried.

The others told him he had nothing to be sorry about. Tom continued to lie "I love Will, why is that so wrong for so many people?" Everyone got emotional as they now knew the danger, but all vowed to keep it a secret.


	10. A day out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Tom spend the day looking after Clara and Alice.

The following weekend and it was 8 am. Louise was going to London to visit a close friend and Joseph was to go with her ('They've been so close lately' everyone else thought). Both Will and Tom agreed to look after the girls for Louise.

The two men and the two young girls waved goodbye to Lousie and Joseph. "Bye bye girls, be good for Uncle Will and Uncle Tom!" Louise shouted.

"We promise!" the two girls shouted and waved back along with Will and Tom. As Louise and Joseph were out of sight, the four went to the table for their breakfast.

Sarah and Molly sat down to join them. At that moment Sarah said "Boys, me and Molly have to go around lunchtime to do some errands, we'll be quite some time so it'll be just you and the girls. No need to worry about the animals, we'll do all that work before we go."

"Okay Mum" Tom mumbled in replied as he chewed on his bacon. Will and Sarah rolled their eyes as Clara and Alice giggled.

Molly then spoke "You know Tom it's apparently going to be very sunny and warm today, why don't you and Will take the girls and Myrtle for a day around the village?"

The girls squealed in delight "Oh yes please! That would be so much fun!"

Tom turned to Will and said "Well, looks like we got our plans for today sorted!"

Will, Tom, Clara and Alice were almost done eating their lunch (Sarah and Molly had just left).

Tom-while eating his sandwich-asked the girls "So, anywhere in particular you girls ant to go today?"

"The park!" Alice replied with Clara nodding in agreement.

As the four finished their lunch, they took Myrtle on a lead and left the house for the park. Molly was right, the weather was perfect.

"Slow down girls!" Will shouted as Clara and Alice ran excitedly to the park. Will found it very hard not to hold Tom's hand. It just wasn't fair, isn't holding hands when out walking what couples do? Then Will remembered that many people will never view him and Tom as a real couple. Will glanced at Tom and could instantly tell Tom was thinking the same thing. The two loved each other so much but they both knew keeping their relationship a secret for the rest of their lives was going to be incredibly tough.

They soon arrived at the park. The girls were too busy playing with the other kids with their parents watching so Will and Tom walked around the park with Myrtle (not too far from the girls).

Myrtle tugged hard "Not too fast Myrtle!" Tom screamed and end up running thanks to the dog. Will laughed hard as he ran to catch up to the two. Eventually Myrtle was walking at a slower pace.

"Bloody dog" Tom grumbled.

"You still love her" Will said.

Tom admitted "Yeah, she's the best dog, even if she can be naughty at times!"

The two looked at the girls when they heard them giggling. Tom said "You should be proud of them, both wonderful girls."

Will beamed "They are, i'm a very proud Uncle."

After a few seconds of silence, Will asked "I...I have to know, are you struggling? Keeping us a secret?"

Tom sighed "Of course I am. I so badly want to hold your hand, call you love out loud, give you a kiss on the cheek, you know all the stuff couples do in public."

Will sighed "Yeah, me too."

Tom smiled as he replied "Yeah but at least we can do the bedroom stuff without worrying about everyone else."

"TOM!" Will squawked as his face turned red, Tom giving him a cheeky wink in reply. The group spent another hour in the park walking Myrtle, playing games with other families and having a lot of fun before they all left so the girls could visit the toy shop they loved so much.

An hour later and the group had left the sweet shop. The girls were eating the sweets very quickly. "Slow down girls, we don't want you to choke on them!" A worried Will warned them.

"But they taste so good!" Alice mumbled as she continued to stuff her mouth with sweets. Will and Tom couldn't help but laugh, especially when Myrtle tried to steal some of Clara's sweets.

They walked past the park again and noticed it was much busier with many people Tom recognised.

"Hello Thomas!" an old lady said.

"Good day Mrs Peterson, lovely day isn't it?"

"It sure is!" She replied.

A few seconds later, a man a few years older than Will and Tom joined the busy group of people at the park. He went to his friend and his friend asked "Alright Sam, what have you been doing?"

Sam answered "Nothing much, just read the newspaper."

"Anything interesting?"

"Yeah everyone's talking about it, a famous businessman from Manchester has been having a secret affair with a man, pair of poofs."

"Ugh god that's disgusting!"

Everyone around them overheard the conversation and chimed in. People were saying all sort of things, "I heard about that earlier!"

"Disgusting faggots."

"Lock them both up for life!"

"I hope they burn in hell."

"If that was my son, I would die of embarrasment" A middle aged women said.

"He should die more like" Her husband said.

Will and Tom were close to breaking down, it felt awful hearing these comments from your neighbours, it as especially hard for Tom as he had known these people since he was born, he always thought they were kind, today he was proven to be wrong.

The conversation around them however didn't stop. More comments came "People like that are sick in the head."

"They deserve a punching they do" A young kid said.

"They deserve worse" Their father added.

"Oh god imagine if there were people here in the village like that?"

"Don't know what i'd do if I found people like that in the village, it won't be pretty though" A tall man said darkly.

"Time we go" Will whispered as he and the others turned away to walk back home. Will kept glancing at Tom who looked like he was going to cry any second. Will wanted to hold his hand so badly, he wanted to wrap his arms around him and tell him it was going to be okay.

They eventually arrived home. Clara said "Me and Alice are going to take Myrtle to the garden."

"Okay sweetie" Will said forcing a smile, he noticed Tom looked very pale. The moment the girls and Myrtle left for the garden, Tom broke down and Will wrapped his arms around him to soothe him. "Shh shh, it's going to be okay love."

"The stuff they said...it was so horrible Will, what if they find out!?" Tom wailed.

Will said "They won't Tom, I promise you they won't."

Will rocked Tom back and forth to calm him down. After a few minutes, Tom began to relax. They both heard the girls laugh from the garden, that caused Tom to smile as he said "They're just the best, makes me want kids of my own...of course that can't happen." His smiled faded.

It was late at night. The girls were already asleep when Louise and Joseph returned. "Thanks for looking after the girls, were they good?" Louise asked.

Both Will and Tom smiled as they replied "They were brilliant, absolutely brilliant."

Everyone went to bed. As they lay in bed, Will spooned Tom and stroked his hair. Will whispered "I mean what I said earlier Tom, we going to be together forever and no one is going to find out, I swear."

Tom turned around and kissed Will on the lips "I know love" he said, "It's going to be tough but I want us to be together for the rest ouf our lives. I love you so much."

"I love you too" Will replied as he smiled and kissed back. The two as usual fell asleep in a embrace.


	11. Flashback.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joseph asks Will and Tom about how they first met.

The following day and Sarah and Molly had left to do some shoppng. Everyone else was in the living room. Louise was curled up with Joseph as she read a book. Will and Tom had sleeping Myrtle on the sofa with them whil Clara and Alice were playing with their dolls with a curious Emily inspecting them. It was very quiet and peaceful, but just after a long yawn from Myrtle, Will asked Tom a question. "You're thinking of something" he said, "I know it because of the face you're making right now, so what's got you thinking?"

Tom sighed "It's just that...with the war over I was thinking where all those men we spent years with are, i'm especially curious because I was out of action for some time. I knew these men for such a long time and I don't even know if they're alive today."

Will replied "Well I know Erinmore is still alive."

Tom smiled "He was a good man."

"You were terrified of him!" Will laughed.

Tom scowled "Well he was a General, I didn't want to get on the wrong side of him!" He then asked "What about Sergeant Sanders?"

Will was in deep thought until he finally said "You know...I actually don't know what happened to him."

Tom chuckled "Well I hope he is alive, he was a grumpy git but he deserves a medal for putting up with us."

Will chuckled too as he said "Yeah, you, me and the other guys always pissed him off. Remember the time Barnes puked on his shoes?"

"Or the time Johnson got drunk and pissed on Sanders as he slept?" Tom added. The two broke down in a huge fit of laughter.

A curious Clara looked up from playing with her dolls to look at Louise and asked "Mummy, what does 'pissed' mean?"

Louise stuttered "Um...it's a naughty word...you're a bit too young to understand sweetheart" She glanced at the boys. Will and Tom stopped laughing and mouthed 'Sorry' at Louise. Clara went back to playing with her dolls.

The boys went back to the conversation, with Will saying "I do wonder what happened to Captain Smith, he was the man who I saw after you..." Will didn't want to continue that sentence so he skipped that part, "I mean he was the man who helped me, offered to drive me some of the way, it was very helpful especially after what happened..." Will went silence again as he remembered that day, the day he thought Tom had died.

Tom could see the pain in Will's face everytime Will remembered, so he changed the subject "I wanna know what happened to Leslie."

Will was grateful that he didn't need to explain to Tom why he didn't want to talk about that day, he was glad that Tom could just tell. He responded to Tom saying "No idea but the guy was a walking disaster, i'm amazed he stayed alive as long a he did, i'll be amazed if he is still alive to be honest."

Tom chuckled "How did that guy even became a Lieutenant? He was barely awake for most of the days! Even when he was awake he looked liked he was seconds away from falling alseep. He was such a grump, I know we were in a war for years but still the guy was hard to be with!"

Will agreed "If by some miracle he hasn't drank himself to death, then I feel sorry for the poor soul-or souls-who have to put up with him now."

Will then thought of another person who's fate he didn't know. He asked Joseph "Hey Joe you would know, whatever happened to Colonel Mackenzie?"

Joseph thought for a while before saying "I actually don't know."

"Did you know him well?" Will asked.

Joseph answered "No not really. And to be honest when I did interact with him I didn't like him much, too reckless and stubborn for my liking."

Will nodded in agreement "I only met him the once but I couldn't stand him, so rude and idiotic and he didn't even believe me at first. I was so close to punching him on his nose! I couldn't believe how stupid he was being."

"I don't think punching a Colonel would be a good idea Scho" Tom chuckled.

Will shrugged "I wouldn't care, he would've deserved it especially after the hell I went through."

"That's one reunion I would love to see" Joseph laughed.

Half an hour later, Clara and Alice took Myrtle out to play in the garden while Louise went upstairs for a nap, leaving Will, Tom and Joseph in the living room (with a sleeping Emily purring on Joseph's lap).

Will said "Awwww I love Emily, she's so sweet."

Tom whined "Ugh I just don't get why everyone loves that demon" he narrowed his eyes at Emily.

Joseph smiled at the cat "I've always loved her, you're only jealous because she's better looking than you." Joseph and Will roared with laughter, Tom scowled at the two of them in response.

After a few seconds of silence, Joseph surprised Will and Tom by asking them a question, "It may seem a bit weird to ask but i've wanted to know for a while now, how did you two meet? What was it like?"

Will and Tom smiled and said "Sure."

FLASHBACK:

It was fair to say that Tom was scared-no not scared-terrified, he was absolutely terrified. But he knew he was doing the right thing. His Mother and Aunt had done everything they could to talk him out of signing up for the war but he just had, he couldn't sit by and do nothing, he had to help his country. He hoped his Father would be proud of him. Tom also joined because his older brother Joseph had left previously to fight. He would never say out loud but he always looked up to his big brother and wanted to be brave just like him. He didn't feel brave at the moment though, he looked around his new home-the trenches-and he was horrified. The smell, the blood, the corpses, the bones, it was all just horrifying to watch. He knew it would be bad but seeing it all up close made it all worse. He already wanted to break down, he didn't think he would be able to do this. But he put on a brave face and did everything he could to keep the tears in. He didn't want the other men to view him as weak or as a crybaby.

He didn't know what to do. He looked around to see who was about, it was a bit nervous introducing yourself to strangers but he was to live with these men for god knows how long. He saw that people were already in groups talking to each other, it looked liked it was going to be hard to get in on any of the conversations. But then from the corner of his eye he noticed a lone man sitting with his eyes closed by a tree.

"You might as well ignore him, that grump doesn't talk to anyone" Tom heard someone from behind say.

"Yeah he just stays by that tree resting or holding and looking at that old bit of tin, he gets so cranky when ever anyone asks what's in it" another man said.

"He's just a weirdo" a third voice chimed in.

Tom was curious though so ignored everyone else and walked towards the man laying by the tree. The man clealry didn't notice Tom as his eyes remained close, so Tom coughed to get his attention. The man's eyes were still closed so Tom coughed even louder. The man finally fluttered his eyes open and looked up to see Tom standing over him from a few metres away.

Tom smiled as he introduced himself "Hi i'm Thomas Blake-although everyone calls me Tom-i'm new here."

The pale man simply looked back at Tom blankly, no emotion whatsoever.

Tom wouldn't give up so tried to continue to conversation, "Er so what is your name?"

Silence.

"How long have you been here?"

Silence.

"How old are you?"

Silence.

Tom was now confused at what to do. He decided to walk closer to the man, but as he took a step he slipped and did backflip before landing hard on cow poo (there were lots of cows wandering near the trenches). Tom was sitting in cow poo and the rain was just starting, in just seconds he was soaking (the other man dry due to the tree shielding him from a lot of the rain). Tom stumbled a few times as he tried to stand up and the moment he finally got his balance right, a pigeon decided to poo on his head. A now very wet and muddy Tom was now covered in multiple animal faeces. At that point a smile spread across the other man's face before he was clutching his sides as she roared in laughter. Onlookers noticed it was the first time they saw the man showing other emotions other than moody and bored during this war.

After he eventually stopped laughing, the man said back "My name is William Schofield, Will for short." He then suggested that Tom sit next to him under the tree to get away from the rain.

As Tom sat down he shook Will's hand and said "Nice to meet you Scho" and Will liked the nickname. Tom also noticed that Will was a very handsome man, but he shouldn't be thinking that.

The two spent the next few hours talking to each other. Well Tom did most of the talking but Will was happy to listen. As the two went off to sleep, Will said "Thanks, it nice to talk."

Tom smiled back "No problem Scho!"

Will smiled as he slept that night, he was smiling for the first time since this horrible war started. He was glad he finally made a friend here.

One week later and both Will and Tom knew that they would be friends for life, and the two never left each other's side.

BACK TO PRESENT DAY:

"And that's how we met" Will had just finished telling the story to Joseph.

Joseph asked "Wait, so the first time you met Tom he was soaking, muddy and covered in shit?"

Will nodded. Joseph erupted into laughter and Will couldn't help it but join in.

Tom moaned at the pair "IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

Joseph was wiping a tear from his eye as he continued to laugh "Typical Tom!"

Will had finally stopped laughing and whispered to Tom "It may of been funny, but that introduction was also the start of one of the greatest days of my life, when I first met you love" and he kissed Tom on the cheek. Tom beamed happily.


End file.
